Mit dem Vollmond
by Amunet
Summary: Inzest Trunks x Vegeta Story: Der Vollmond hatte schon immer eine besondere Bedeutung für das Volk der Saiyajins, doch nun an seinem 20. Geburtstag lernt Trunks, dass es noch etwas tieferes, etwas viel unglaublicheres gibt, als die Verwandlung in einen We


**Titel:** Mit dem Vollmond

**Pärchen:** Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:** Der Vollmond hatte schon immer eine besondere Bedeutung für das Volk der Saiyajins, doch nun an seinem 20. Geburtstag lernt Trunks, dass es noch etwas tieferes, etwas viel unglaublicheres gibt, als die Verwandlung in einen Weraffen. Mit dem Schein des Mondes auf seiner Haut, beginnt Trunks eine Reise in die Tiefen seiner Gefühle.

**Warnung: **Inzest; Depri; unerfüllte Liebe.

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

* * *

**Mit dem Vollmond**

„Mit dem Vollmond kam die Liebe", sagte Vater immer zu mir als ich noch ein Kind war, doch was er damit meinte, lernte ich erst als ich meinen 20. Geburtstag feierte.

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag, der damit anfing, dass Mutter mich mit einer Geburtstagstorte weckte und der mit einem strahlenden Vollmond und einer Nacht voll sündiger Liebe endete.

Meine Freunde und Bekannten waren längst gegangen. Die Bänke vom Grillfest waren bereits weggeräumt und ich sammelte den letzten Rest von übrigen Pappbechern ein, die die Kinder überall im Garten verstreut hatten. Natürlich hätte ich auch bis zum nächsten Tag warten können oder den Putzroboter die Arbeit überlassen können, aber so konnte ich die Ruhe der Nacht und den frischen Wind, der die Hitze des Tages vertrieb, auf meiner Haut genießen.

Gerade als ich den letzten Becher in die Mülltonne geworfen hatte, bemerkte ich den strahlenden Vollmond. Ich hatte ihn vorher nicht sehen können, da mir eine Baumreihe im Weg gewesen war. Sofort machte sich das merkwürdige Kribbeln in meinem Inneren breit, welches ich jedes Mal empfand, sobald ich dem sanften, silbernem Licht des Mondes ausgesetzt war. Mein Herz schlug schneller, bis es fast raste. Meine Haut wurde auf einmal sehr empfindsam und unter dem kühlen Wind erschauderte ich auf eine Weise, welche nur als sexuell zu bezeichnen war.

Schon immer hatte mein Körper auf den Mond empfindlich reagiert und mein Gemüt in sonderbare Stimmung versetzt, doch heute war etwas anders als sonst. Ich fühlte mich erregt. In mir wuchs das Bedürfnis noch mehr Wind auf meiner Haut zu spüren, während ich mich im hellen Licht des Mondes aalte. Kurz überlegte ich, ob mich jemand sehen würde zu dieser späten Stunde, doch ich verwarf diesen Gedanken. Keiner würde mein Tun bemerken und keiner würde mich allzu schnell vermissen, also ging ich noch ein Stück weiter vom Haus weg.

Meine Füße trugen mich ganz automatisch zu meiner Lieblingsstelle unseres Gartens, welche praktischerweise etwas von Büschen verdeckt war, so dass ich fast schon sicher sein konnte, dass ich hier ungestört war. Mein Blick fiel auf den Mond und konnte sich fasziniert von seiner Schönheit nicht mehr abwenden.

Etwas zögernd, da ich den Eindruck hatte, etwas Verbotenes zu machen, zog ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Eine sanfte Brise liebkoste meinen entblößten Oberkörper und abermals erschauderte ich. Diese sexuelle Spannung in mir wuchs und die Erregung nahm ohne jegliches körperliche zutun stetig zu.

Ich wollte mehr, also öffnete ich meine Hose und schob sie mir halb die Hüfte hinunter. Es war ein unbeschreiblich sinnliches Gefühl, halbentblößt dazustehen. Zu fühlen, wie der Wind mit dem Ansatz meiner Schambehaarung spielte und wie ich gegen die eigene Ungeduld ankämpfte, da ich mich selbst auf die Folter spannte und mir den Griff nach meiner Erregung noch ein wenig versagte. Doch dann siegte meine Lust. Ich ließ die Hose endgültig zu Boden gleiten und stieg aus ihr, ebenso wie aus meinen Sandalen.

Nun stand ich tatsächlich nackt im Garten. Meine Wangen gerötet und mein Glied erigiert. Der Wind umschmeichelte meinen Körper und entzückte mich unter dem Vollmond immer mehr. Noch immer blickte ich starr zu seiner hellen Scheibe hinauf und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er wusste was ich gerade empfand, dass er meine Erregung begriff und mir wissend zulächelte.

Meine Hände streichelten, gefolgt von einem tiefen Bedürfnis, instinktiv über meinen Oberkörper und ihre Wärme war brennend heiß, auf meiner vom Wind gekühlten Haut. Ich wusste nicht was mir besser gefiel, die Wärme meiner verwöhnenden Arme oder die lockende Kälte der Nacht. Beides hatte seinen Reiz und ihre Kombination bescherte mir einen sexuellen Rausch, den ich noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Langsam wanderte ich mit meiner Hand hinab zu meinem Schoß.

Ich wimmerte, als ich mein Glied berührte. Es war härter und empfindlicher als sonst, und ich bemerkte einen ersten warmen Tropfen, welcher aus seiner Spitze kam. Zärtlich verrieb ich jenen Tropfen und streichelte mich immer und immer intensiver. Mir schien, als würden Mond und Wind mich verführen wollen, wie zwei geschickte Liebhaber und breitwillig ließ ich es zu. Dann, als meine Erregung sich ihrem Höhepunkt näherte, schloss ich meine Augen. Noch immer konnte ich das Mondlicht auf meinem Körper spüren.

Ungeduldig und erregt wie ich war, wurden meine Bewegungen immer schneller und härter. Ich sehnte mich nach der Erlösung und als ich gerade dachte, es wäre soweit, waren da plötzlich fremde Hände, welche die meinen umfassten.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, doch keine Sekunde später stöhnte ich auf. Die eigenen Hände verwöhnend auf seinem Körper zu spüren war wunderschön, aber diese unbekannten Hände zu fühlen, war unglaublich. Ohne zu wissen, wer mein Glied in Händen hielt, lehnte ich meinen Rücken an seine muskulöse Gestalt und überließ ihm meine Erregung.

Die Hitze seines Körper brannte unerträglich heiß in meinem Kreuz, selbst seine Arme welche mich umschlungen hielten, strahlten dieses Feuer aus und seine Hände verbrannten mich schier, während sie kundig meinen Schaft verwöhnten. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirkte der Nachtwind auf mich nicht wie ein Verführer, sondern wie kühler Balsam auf meiner Haut.

Ich kam.

Laut.

Stöhnend.

In nie gekannter Ekstase.

Erschöpft drohten meine Knie nachzugeben, doch die kräftigen Arme hielten mich. Langsam normalisierte sich meine Atmung und nun wollte ich wissen, wer es war, der mich erlöst hatte. Seine Stimme hielt mich auf, als ich meinen Kopf drehen wollte.

„Nicht."

Ein Wort, nicht mehr und dennoch genug, um mich zu erschüttern. Ein Wort hatte genügt, um die Sündhaftigkeit der Nacht zu enttarnen, doch zu meiner großen Verwunderung störte es mich nicht, dass _er_ es war.

„Warum?" fragte ich ihn und damit meinte ich nicht, weshalb ich ihn nicht sehen sollte, sondern weshalb er _es_ getan hatte und er verstand mich sofort.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir einst sagte?"

„Ich erinnere mich an einiges."

„Mit dem Vollmond…"

„…kam die Liebe", ergänzte ich ihn. „Ja, ich erinnere mich daran."

„Ich liebe dich."

Ein simpler Satz mit nur drei Worten und meine Welt stand Kopf, während der Rausch des Mondes noch nicht verflogen war. Ich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und in diesem Moment erschien mir nichts Verwerfliches an seiner Liebe. Vielleicht lag es an der momentanen Stimmung oder der Tatsache, dass der Mond seine Wirkungen auf uns hatte. Ich kann es nicht sagen, aber ich liebte ihn in dieser Nacht ebenso sehr. Anstatt auf seine Worte zu antworten, drehte ich mich in seinen Armen um.

Sein Gesicht wirkte so unwirklich und so schön wie nie zuvor. Seine Augen, die so viel Schreckliches hatten sehen müssen in diesem Leben, strahlten eine Zärtlichkeit aus, die mich tief berührte. Die Narben in seinem Gesicht, die von harten Kämpfen stammten, wirkten im Licht des Mondes tiefer als sonst, doch tat es seiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil, es ließ ihn männlicher wirken.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und er schmiegte sich hinein.

„Vater", murmelte ich, „Vater", und es klang wie ein Flehen. Vielleicht war es das auch. Meine Lippen suchten die seinen und unser Kuss war so verboten wie süß. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich meinen Vater küssen würde, doch als ich es tat, war es wundervoll. Er küsste voller Liebe und ich schmolz unter ihm dahin.

Wir betteten uns im weichen Gras. Sein Körper auf meinem liegend, so dass ich jeden seiner Muskeln auf meinem entblößten Leib spüren konnte. Er wollte mich! Ich konnte den Beweis durch seine Hose hart und fordernd an meinem Oberschenkel fühlen. Allein der Gedanke, von ihm genommen zu werden, ließ mich am ganzen Körper erschaudern. Nicht die Vorstellung, es mit einem Mann zu tun, nicht die Vorstellung es mit meinem Vater zu tun, sondern die Vorstellung es mit jemanden zu tun, der mich bis auf die Grundfesten meiner Selbst begehrte und liebte, war der Auslöser für mein Erschaudern.

Ob ich die Sünde im Licht des Mondes suche, oder in mir selbst, aber in dieser Nacht erschien es mir richtig, als ich ihm half sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Meine zitternden Finger hielten erst inne, als er tatsächlich ebenso nackt vor mir lag, wie ich zuvor vor ihm. Sein Körper war vollkommen. Fast schon ehrfürchtig tasteten meine Finger seinen Körper entlang, hinab zu seinem mächtigen Glied. Nie zuvor hatte ich so ein mächtiges Genital gesehen und nie zuvor hatte ich den übermächtigen Gedanken, festes, pulsierendes Fleisch in mir spüren zu wollen.

„Trunks", sagte er und ich schaute auf in sein Gesicht. Es brannte ein loderndes Feuer in seinen Augen. Mir war, als würde ich unter dieser Intensität zu Staub zerfallen.

„Sag, gehörst du heute Nacht mir?"

„Ja." Ich zögerte nicht mit meiner Antwort, weshalb auch? Schon, als ich ihm unter dem Vollmond zum ersten Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte, war es besiegelt gewesen.

Wieder küsste er mich und wieder war es die Süße, welche mich die Welt um uns herum vergessen ließ. Er streichelte mich und reizte meinen flammenden Körper mit einer Hingabe, die mich erneut fast zum Höhepunkt trieb. Aber Vegeta verstand sein Handeln zu gut, denn er schien die Zeichen meiner Erregung deuten zu können und hielt mich zurück.

„Warte Trunks, warte noch ein wenig auf mich", raunte er mir heiser in mein Ohr und unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte ich bloß.

Seine von meinem eigenen Samen benetzten Finger, fanden die Spalte zwischen meinen Pobacken. In meinem Inneren erwachte Vorfreude. Endlich würde er mich auf die Lust vorbereiten, nach welcher ich mich so sehnte, welche ich mir so sehr erhoffte und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Vorsichtig öffnete und weitete er mich, mit zwei seiner Finger, welche Gefühle in mir hervorlockten, von denen ich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Instinktiv drängte sich meine Hüfte ihm entgegen, umso enttäuschter war ich, als er sie zurückzog.

„Das wird jetzt ein wenig wehtun."

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

Er positionierte sich zwischen meinen gespreizten Schenkel und unendlich langsam drängte sich sein Glied in mich hinein. Wir stöhnten beide.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Vegeta mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Schmerzen? Nein, ich fühlte mich unglaublich! Sein Glied pochte in mir und seine Fülle erregte mich mit jedem Zentimeter, welchen er vorstieß, noch mehr. Gierig umklammerte ich seine Hüfte mit meinen Beinen, um noch mehr von Vegeta zu spüren. Vegeta küsste mich aufknurrend und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht war ein Kuss zwischen uns nicht zart, sondern grob und gierig vor lauter Verlangen.

Vegeta nahm seine Bewegungen auf und ich stöhnte und keuchte unter ihm, während meine Finger sich in seine Schultern krallten. Ich ließ mich von seinen Stößen hin und her treiben und als ich es kaum noch aushielt, wurde Vegetas Rhythmus noch leidenschaftlicher. Schreiend und aufbäumend erreichten wir gemeinsam den Höhepunkt.

Eine ganze Weile lagen wir erschöpft und vereint beieinander. Seine Wärme tat mir gut und seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich mehr denn je als sein Sohn. Sein Herzschlag war kräftig und gleichmäßig über dem meinen, während sein Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge ruhte.

„Weißt du, was es bedeutet?" fragte er leise.

„Diese Vollmond-Sache?"

Er nickte an meinem Hals und küsste mich in den Nacken. Genießerisch schloss ich meine Augen. „Dass du mich liebst?"

„Ja, aber auch, dass wir Saiyajins uns in solchen Nächten binden."

„Wie das? Normalerweise verwandeln wir uns doch?"

„Nur so lange wir unsere Schwänze haben und direkt in das Vollmondlicht blicken. Du hattest nie die Möglichkeit dich zu verwandeln, da deine Mutter darauf bestand, dir den Schwanz kurz nach der Geburt abzunehmen, deshalb wirkt der Mond auf dich intensiver, weil dein Körper keine andere Reaktion auf sein Licht kennt."

„Ich…"

„Das Mondlicht erregt uns, bringt uns in Ekstase für den Kampf, damit wir unbesiegbar werden, doch ohne unsere Schwänze wirkt sich diese Erregung sexuell aus. Aber wir schlafen nicht mit jedem, denn der Mond führt uns zu demjenigen, den wir lieben. Er verstärkt den Drang nach körperlicher Nähe, den man schon längst hat, egal wie tief vergraben wir dieses Verlangen haben."

Ich dachte nach. Vaters Worte hatten mich zum Nachdenken gebracht, da er mir auf diese verschlungene Art gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn ebenfalls lieben musste. Natürlich hatte ich mich schon immer zu Vater hingezogen gefühlt und mein ganzes Leben nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung getrachtet, aber nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass ich ihn körperlich begehren könnte. Doch mir fiel noch etwas anderes auf.

„Vater, wie lange liebst du mich schon? Du erzählst mir schon seit Jahren, dass mit dem Vollmond die Liebe kam."

„Ich liebe dich vom Tag deiner Geburt an, Trunks, und mit jedem Jahr wächst meine Liebe für dich mehr. Es war eine Vollmondnacht wie diese als du geboren wurdest."

„Aber…"

„Du bist der Erste den ich liebe. Mit dir und dem Vollmond ist die Liebe gekommen."

Ich war peinlich berührt über sein ungewohnt zärtliches Geständnis. Niemals hätte ich mir erträumen lassen, dass Vater mich so lieben könnte, aber scheinbar war es so. Was sollte ich nur tun? Was würde er von mir erwarten? Was würde ich von mir erwarten? Meinen Fragen wurden von einem Kuss erstickt.

Vegeta küsste mich mit dieser für ihn eigenen sanften Art und brachte mich dazu, zu vergessen, wer und was ich war. Erneut flammte mein Körper unter ihm auf und als er mich dieses Mal voll Zärtlichkeit zum Höhepunkt trieb, riss ich meine Augen weit auf, während der Vollmond direkt über uns stand und ich hatte Gewissheit.

Der Mond belächelte mich tatsächlich in all seiner Güte, denn er wusste, was mein Herz fühlte.

In der Nacht meines 20. Geburtstages lernte ich, was es bedeutete, wenn mein Vater sagte: „Mit dem Vollmond kam die Liebe."

Vater hatte mich geliebt, bis der Morgen graute und der Mond längst verschwunden war. Mein Körper war müde, erschöpft und gleichzeitig gezeichnet von Vegeta gewesen. Seine Berührungen hatten sich in jede Zelle meines Körpers gebrannt und waren dort einem Stigmata gleich geblieben, auch als die Lust längst abgekühlt war.

Wir waren uns so verboten nahe gekommen, wie es nur möglich war und das Schlimmste war, wir konnten nicht mehr von einander lassen. Unter dem Licht des Vollmondes hatte ich erkannt, dass ich mein Herz unbemerkt schon längst verschenkt hatte und dass es keine Chance gab, es zurück zu bekommen. Doch es machte nichts, denn ich wollte es auch nicht zurück.

Der Vernunft verpflichtet, taten wir nach Außen hin so, als wäre niemals etwas zwischen uns geschehen, doch Innerlich sah es anders aus. Wir hatten von einer Süße gekostet, der wir nicht zu widerstehen vermochten und wann immer der Vollmond über uns stand, vereinigten wir uns in Sünde und Liebe zugleich und unsere Sehnsucht nacheinander wuchs mit jedem dieser heimlichen Treffen mehr und mehr. Es waren Treffen, die wir bis zum Ende pflegten, auch wenn jeder von uns sein eigenes Leben, fernab dieser Sehnsucht führte und das Einzige, was mir dann noch blieb, war die Erinnerung daran, dass mit den Vollmondnächten die Liebe kam.

**Ende

* * *

**

Und? Wie hat euch meine neuste Trunks x Geta gefallen? Ihr dürft es mir gerne in Form von Kommis verraten. **zwinker** Liebe Grüße euere Amunet

* * *


End file.
